


All in good time

by Miharo



Series: Stories of Red and Black [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: A lot of f-words, Aged-Up Character(s), Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: He Tian keeps pestering Mo Guan Shan to move in with him. The talks always end in a fight, and they’re both pretty tired of it.





	All in good time

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are around 21 years old.

”No, not fucking gonna happen,” Mo Guan Shan said the angry tone in his voice more than clear. His eyes glared cold at He Tian. It wasn’t the first time they fought over this stupid thing and he had lost his cool once again. He was so tired of this topic. It had started the moment he stepped in the apartment, and that had been over 40 minutes ago. He wanted He Tian to stop rushing him. To stop pushing him.

“I don’t get you, why’s it so hard? It’s so simple.”

”You gotta fucking stop...”

“No, fuck, give me a reason! You always just brush this off, it’s starting to annoy the fuck out me,” He Tian said his eyes growing dangerous with each word.

“I’m fucking out of here,” Mo Guan Shan flipped the other off, his eyes piercing before he turned his back on He Tian. He grabbed his keys and phone from on top of the drawer and headed for the door.

“Fuck, then fucking go, do what the fuck you want,” He Tian answered annoyed at him, throwing his arms in the air frustrated. Fuck it all. Fuck him and his fucking wants. Why was it so damn hard for the redhead, he didn’t get it.

“Don’t bother to show your fucking face in here,” he shouted before the door shut closed with a loud bang. He laughed out. Fuck. So fucking stupid. That had escalated fast he thought. He was frustrated. He didn’t get why Mo Guan Shan didn’t want to live together, he spent most of his time and days in He Tian’s apartment anyway. His place had room for both of them and the redhead could here live more comfortably than he ever could in that fucking hole of his. He wouldn’t need to use the money he earned on that ratty apartment. Fuck, he didn’t get it. Why was it so damn hard for him to let go of that place of his?

 

Mo Guan Shan fumed taking the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator that was taking fucking forever to arrive to the top floors. Fuck all the stairs, he would climb them all down and hopefully calm his head while he was at it. After ten minutes he finally exited the tall building, his hands shut tight fists in his pockets. The deep scowl in his face made the people give him way on the streets. The look in his face told them that if someone were to bother him right now, they would get a fist on their face. Which was pretty accurate, he was way too pissed off and could explode to anyone who dared to spare him a look. So he tried to keep his eyes on the ground, in hopes of avoiding any unnecessary conflicts. But then again, a fight could be a good way to cool his head down. Lifting his eyes up to watch the streets, his thoughts ended up wondering to He Tian and his demands on moving in with him. Fucking arrogant jerk. He could feel his anger grow yet again. He shouted few angry words at some passersby who looked at him, and stomped his way to his apartment. Once inside, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and threw himself on the bed. He gulped the bottle half empty and groaned rolling on his back. He looked around his rather small one room apartment. Big enough and cozy were the words he would use to describe it. Just perfect for one person. For him. He didn’t really have any desire to move out, he enjoyed his sanctuary here. A place to escape anything in to. He just didn’t see any reasons to get rid of it. Not anytime soon at least. He had lived here for over two years now and he had come to like the place. Sure the green wallpaper hung loose at corners, and sure it was kind of shabby with the old kitchen appliances and dirty floor, and sure the shower screamed 80’s with its brown-yellow tiles, but, he still liked it. He Tian hadn’t been fond of the place since he had moved in. Mo Guan Shan guessed he had wanted him to move in with him already back then. He Tian hadn’t said anything, but now that he thought about it, it made kind of sense. Mo Guan Shan huffed angry. Fuck, why was his mind on him again.

 

He Tian was sprawled out on the sofa, his mood still sour from the fight. He noticed it had become a thing between the two of them to fight over the one and same topic. He leaned his head on the sofa and watched the ceiling. A sigh escaped his lips. His mind was filled with Mo Guan Shan like always. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and looked out from the big windows. The night view was nothing interesting, just plain buildings and lights as far as the horizon carried. The apartment felt big and quiet. He didn’t like spending time alone in there after being so used to having Mo Guan Shan around him. He checked his phone for what must have been like fifteenth time already. No messages, no nothing, as expected. He got up and headed for the bedroom. His bed looked large and lonely with no-one sleeping on it. He ignored his thoughts and took his shirt off, slipping under the blanket. He could smell Mo Guan Shan, his scent lingering on the sheets. Just great. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore it. Trying to ignore the empty space next to him, trying to ignore the scent he loved so much. But his eyes flashed open and angry he tore the sheets off. He threw them on the corner, grabbed new ones from the drawer, sloppily tossing them on the bed. He lay down, the smell around him fresh and clean. Sleep came without him even noticing it.

 

Two days passed and He Tian didn’t hear from Mo Guan Shan. Nothing new in there he thought. A couple days more and he found himself growing restless. After six days he had had enough. He stared at his phone, the screen displaying Mo Guan Shan’s name. His finger hovered over it. He wondered if he was still pissed off. Would he answer him? Would he block him? He heard the clock tick on the wall and his screen went dark. He swiped it open, looking at the name on the screen again. He heard keys unlock his door and the door creak open, and before he could think he was half sprinting to the door. He stopped in the hallway, gripping the phone in his hand. Brown eyes stare at dark grey ones, not a word was spoken, neither of them moved from where they stood. He Tian noted the fading bruise on Mo Guan Shan’s cheekbone, pretty sure why the redhead had gotten into a fight this time. He decided to ignore it for now and dropped his eyes on the white shopping bag on Mo Guan Shan’s right hand.

“I thought you might want to eat real food,” he said his voice blank as he passed by the other. He walked to the kitchen and glanced at the pile of take out containers on the kitchen counter. Just as he expected. He shook his head and cleared out the trash from the counter to the bin. Sometimes he wondered if He Tian knew how to clean at all. He unloaded the ingredients from the shopping bag on the table. Finding the right pots he needed for cooking he started working on the food. He Tian was standing on the doorway watching his every move. There was a smile on his lips. He looked satisfied and happy. Mo Guan Shan ignored him, but noticed He Tian walking to him anyways.

“I missed you,” He Tian mumbled behind Mo Guan Shan.

The warm breath tickled Mo Guan Shan’s nape. Mo Guan Shan moved slightly out of the touch, but he felt He Tian’s strong arms wound around his waist anyway. The redhead sighed and placed the knife he was holding on the table, turning around to face the other. The lips were on his right away, eager and impatient as the arms tightened around him, pulling him closer. His back hit the kitchen counter and Mo Guan Shan gripped the edge of it for support. His lips moved against the more eager ones and he closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the kisses. He Tian felt good pressing on him, his body strong and warm. It had been only six days, but the days had felt so much longer, dragging on hour by hour. Mo Guan Shan tasted the smoke on He Tian’s tongue, it was a familiar flavor. He would be lying if he said he hadn't missed it. He moved his hands from the counter to He Tian’s back, taking a hold of the shirt he was wearing. He Tian’s kisses moved to his cheek, where he knew the light brown bruise was still fading. It didn’t really hurt anymore, so he let him do so and the kisses travelled further, ending up on his ear. Mo Guan Shan felt He Tian nib his earlobe and he leaned his head the other way, giving him a better access. A silent moan left his lips and He Tian rubbed their crotches together. This was getting out of hand faster than he had thought it would. He took a hold of He Tian’s shoulders.

“He-Hey, let me finish dinner,” Mo Guan Shan spoke with a slightly trembling voice.

“We can eat later,” He Tian murmured. He wanted to kiss him, hug him, bang him, taste him, touch him.

“No, fuck, let me cook now, I’m hungry. We have all night idiot,” Mo Guan Shan squirmed and put his arm between them. He Tian’s face dropped a bit, but he seemed oddly satisfied by Mo Guan Shan’s words.

“Since you’re here… Does it mean you’re okay with? Living here?” He Tian asked carefully, his eyes glued on Mo Guan Shan’s.

Mo Guan Shan sighed. He really didn’t want this to turn into a fight again.

“Does it really matter? I spend most of my time here anyway. Can’t you just let me have something of my own still for a while?”

He Tian stilled, repeating the words in his head. So basically that meant…

“I’ll think and decide on it when I’m ready, okay? I’ll be here, you know that. You just gotta give me time, I’ll do it when I’m ready. So wait for me, okay?” Mo Guan Shan said serious. He broke the eye contact and turned back to the chopping board. A short silent moment passed by them, He Tian still standing close to Mo Guan Shan. There was tension in the air, but not in a bad way. In a way that something had been solved.

“You know I’ll wait for you forever,” He Tian said his hands finding their way around Mo Guan Shan again. He leaned his chin on his shoulder, watching Mo Guan Shan’s hands work skillfully on the food. “Just make it fast, damn it. I want to be able to say we're living together.”

Mo Guan Shan could feel the unwanted hotness rise in his cheeks. Fuck, he hated his honest body at moments like these. He Tian leaned in closer to look at him, a grin forming on his lips. Uncharacteristically, He Tian pecked his cheek, eyes landing on his lips. Mo Guan Shan turned his head slightly. Seriously, he was getting nowhere with cooking. He ignored the heat he felt on his cheeks and kissed the other. His tongue licked over He Tian’s and he bit down on his lower lip teasingly. The lips on him were hungry and demanding, but suddenly they were gone and He Tian smiled smug at him. Mo Guan Shan frowned. He knew he wasn’t going to like whatever it was he was about to say. It was something stupid anyway. 

“You’re still my cute, little red ball of fluff,” He Tian chuckled amused, Mo Guan Shan’s face matching his hair and He Tian captured his lips again.

“What the fuck?” Mo Guan Shan managed to half laugh into the kiss. He remembered that one. And he hadn’t heard it in years. Yeah. Something stupid anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/166714842169/all-in-good-time


End file.
